Why The Flock Should Read Fanfiction
by Fangalicous08
Summary: This is the reason the flock should read stuff on FF.N. Just a oneshot...for now. WARNING: Contains Dylan's face. You've been warned. XD. R&R?


So...just a random oneshot. I must credit Saint and...whoever made the Dylan's face Twitter account for inspiring me.

This is happened before Fang left, but after Dylan's arrival.

Enjoy!

**Anti-Claimer: **I don't own Maximum Ride, St. Fang of Boredom, or the Dylan's Face Twitter account. (Yus, there is one. Look up DylansFace.) Nor do I own any of these jokes, they belong to Saint as well.

**

* * *

**Dylan turned his head side to side, studying himself in the mirror. He'd been doing so for the past half hour after he had found that…that…_fanfiction_, or whatever they call it, on Fang's laptop earlier. He had just been innocently surfing the net when he came across a website called 'Twitter'. After exploring that site for a bit he ran by someone's Twitter page with some jokes on it. He thought they might be some of those 'Yo Momma' jokes Iggy and Fang had thrown around, so he, of course, looked at them.

_Dylan's face intimidates Chuck Norris. _

"What?" Dylan wondered aloud. He read through some more of the "jokes" then saw that a link had been given.

_ Note: All these belong to StFangofBoredom. Check 'em out here:_ ((INSERT LINK HERE))

Dylan clicked on the link and it brought him to a page on a website called Fanfiction dot net. He stared at the screen in confusion as the page loaded, then began to read it.

_These jokes were about_ me_?_ He thought incredulously. _No way._ He read through the jokes and realized how much these people must've hated him or something. Seeing as Dylan was only, really, 8 months old, he was far too innocent and uninformed to get most of them, but he was also too _fragile_ to _not _get teary eyed as he read of these people making fun of him.

He stormed away from the computer, wiping his eyes on his sleeve on his way to the bathroom. He stood in front of the mirror for the next half hour examining his face and wondering what those people had against it. Not only that, but how did they even _know _what his face looked like? He knew that those books had been written about him, but he was sure no one knew what he actually looked like. He found himself to actually be quite good looking.

Max entered the bathroom then, unaware of anyone being in there. Dylan jumped when Max's reflection joined his in the mirror.

"What are you doing?" She asked him, raising an eyebrow.

"I was…Um…" He turned towards her. "What do you think of my face?"

"Your face?" She asked. "Well…I think it looks like a face…with skin…and eyes…a nose…"

Dylan gave a frustrated sigh. "No, that's not what I mean."

"Then what do you mean?"

"I mean…do you think my face causes frostbite?" He asked. "Do you think it…that it's the reason cats use indoor litter boxes? The reason people lock the doors at night? DO YOU THINK MY FACE TURNED IGGY STRAIGHT?"

Max's eyes widened. "Iggy's straight?"

Dylan fought off an urge to facepalm and grabbed Max by the shoulders. "Max! Answer me! Do you think my face made it impossible for us to tell if zebras are black with white stripes or white with black stripes?"

Max fought back a laugh but shook her head. "No, Dylan." She said calmly. "But your face is the cause of dandruff."

Dylan flipped out and ran out the bathroom door and into his room, slamming his door behind him. Max laughed to herself and went off in a search for Fang, her winged lover, her birdy soul mate, her black panther with wings, her…her…you get the point, right?

Fang sat down at his desk, curious as to why his laptop was left open. He studied the page for a minute…then burst out laughing.

"Oh…my…God. This is too good." He said to himself, holding his sides from laughing so hard at all the jokes made about the newest flock member. Normally, Fang wouldn't laugh at something like this…if it were anyone else in the flock. Since it was Dylan, who was trying to take his girlfriend away from him, he found it utterly hilarious.

Max walked in to find him doubled over on the floor. Thinking he was hurt(hurt badly, it sounded like he was crying)she rushed over to him.

"Fang? Are you okay?" She asked, mildly freaked out. She helped Fang sit up and…he was laughing? Fang…was _laughing_? "What's so funny?" Fang pointed at his laptop and Max quickly read over part of the screen before joining him in laughter.

And that is why the flock should read fanfiction more often.

* * *

Dylan's face is the reason why this is short...

Dylan's face is the reason Iggy isn't here.

Okay, not really, he's actually asleep over there in the recliner. -points-

...but he's not really asleep. Just the thought of Dylan's face knocked him out...

SOOOOOOOO, anyway, R&R?


End file.
